


New Crew

by Laeirel



Series: there are 2 impostors among us [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, if that makes sense, red is still an impostor just not the one of the new impostors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel
Summary: A new crew boards the Skeld.
Relationships: Black & Blue (Among Us), Black & Red (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us)
Series: there are 2 impostors among us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937821
Comments: 3
Kudos: 196





	New Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I such trash for these lil guys? Like I literally couldn't stop thinking about them at work lmao

It didn't take long for the Skeld to return to the colony and for new members to board. Impostor and Crewmate roles were set, and they were in space again. As usual, Red stayed close to Blue but since there were more people, other kept coming over to talk. Red tried to shoo them away but Blue apologized for his attitude and just said he didn't like meeting people. Since it was late at night, most went to bed while others went to look around the ship.

Blue turned and glared at him when the new Yellow left. "Why can't you be nice?"

Red stared over Blue's shoulders and glared at Black before grumbling, "I don't trust these new people yet."

"Well, neither do I. But you can at least be friendly!" He then whispered, "It's not the same Black, babe. He's dead."

"I know. I just can't help it. Shit, he's coming over here."

They were now facing the new Black. He smiled. "Hello. I heard you two were the survivors of the last crew."

"And?" Red growled. "What's it to you?"

"Red!" Blue cried. "I'm sorry, the last Black we were with was the Impostor. Made sense since he was a huge asshole, mostly to Red."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess the only option for me is to be better than him, huh?"

"That... would be nice." Red muttered.

"Well, I'll see you, then." Black waved and left.

The two continued to watch the rest of their new crewmates. Black had gone to talk to White, Pink and Lime were standing with Yellow. There were two children with them, one wearing Pink and the other wearing Lime.

"Who thought it would be a good idea to allow children?" Blue whispered.

"Don't know, but they're stuck here now."

"Did you get a read on Black?" 

"It's not him. He's too friendly and it's not fake."

Blue nodded and squeezed Red's hand.

"You good?" Red asked.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Blue whispered.

They headed to their room. Or, Red's room before Blue had moved into it.

Blue collapsed on the bed and Red followed, curling around Blue.

"Not even gonna take off your suit?" Blue teased.

"Screw the suit." Red grunted. "'M tired."

Blue chuckled and took off his helmet, then proceeded to take off Red's.

"I got it, I got it." Red groaned, sitting up.

Grinning, Blue went to dig through the dresser drawers finding blue sweatpants for himself and red ones for Red. Blue also grabbed two t-shirts and threw one at Red, who dodged it.

"I'm not wearing that."

"Oh, come on! What if someone saw us?" 

Red sighed and went to pick up the shirt. "Fine."

They figured it would be better to keep their relationship a secret, since the Impostors could use it against them. Although they were glad they weren't the only ones with a significant other, most of the new crew was either with their partner or they liked someone. It wasn't that hard to tell. Except for Red since he was the most stubborn of all of them.

Suits cast aside, they laid back down, ignoring the laughter and footsteps in the hallway as other members ran past to get to their own rooms. 

Red curled protectively around Blue, his back to the door.

"Love you, Red."

"Love you too, Blue."

Tomorrow was a new day.


End file.
